John Kent
John Kent war ein englischer Seeräuber und Gewaltakteur. Leben Namensvarianten: keine Namensvariante bekannt Lebensdaten: um 1403 Herkunft: England Geographischer Raum: Ärmelkanal Verwandtschaft: nicht bekannt Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Gewaltakteur: Am 17. Februar 1403 werden John Holme, John Wysdome, William Banastre, John Warner, Robert Talkan, Richard Marsshal und Thomas Grayesson aus Kingston upon Hull dazu aufgerufen John Kyghlay, John Kent, beide verbannte Engländer, Wybert Freton, einen verbannten Franzosen, den Kapitän von Bolonia, John Burnet, William Ryncelyn und den Kapitän der Normandy aus Frankreich, Uter Jonessone, einen verbannten Flamen und ihre Verbündeten, insbesondere die Männer von Saint Malo und der Inseln vor Saint Briac fest zu nehmen. Dabei wird sich auf das Abkommen von Leulinghem aus dem Hundertjährigen Krieg zwischen Frankreich und England berufen, nach dem kein Verbannter oder Seeräuber in Häfen beider Länder geschützt werden soll. Calendar of the patent rolls Henry IV, Vol. II., m3d Der Aufruf wird wiederholt am 15.Calendar of the close rolls Henry IV, Vol. II., m14d, 18.Calendar of the close rolls Henry IV, Vol. II., m8d und 28. JanuarCalendar of the close rolls Henry IV, Vol. II., m7d, 17. FebruarCalendar of the close rolls Henry IV, Vol. II., m4d und 18. April 1404Calendar of the close rolls Henry IV, Vol. II., m11d, 9. Februar 1409Calendar of the close rolls Henry IV, Vol. III., m23d, 28. JanuarCalendar of the close rolls Henry IV, Vol. IV., m29d und 8. Mai 1411Calendar of the close rolls Henry IV, Vol. IV., m14d. Dabei wird jedesmal erwähnt, dass einer der bereits 1403 zur Festnahme aufgerufenen Personen in der Kanzlei einen Eid leistet und von der Suche zurücktritt. Neben den bereits oben genannten treten weiterhin Thomas Trussebut, John Drandoun, John Bolt und William Grene von der Suche zurück. Sonstige Tätigkeiten: * Gemeinsam mit John Kyghley soll er am 27 Oktober 1403, das Schiff Marie aus Bilbao, mit einer Ladung in Wert von über 5000 Nobel, aus dem Hafen von Bordeaux gestohlen habenKingsford: Western County Piracy (1925), S. 83-85. Auf Befehl wurden beide verhaftet''Cal. Pat. Rolls'', Henry IV, ii. 201.Laut dem Abkommen von Leulinghen (1403) über einen Waffenstillstand (während des Hundertjährigen Krieges) zwischen England und Frankreich, "it was agreed that no banished men or sea-robbers should be sheltered in the ports of either realm. Two Englishmen, John Kyghley and John Kent, were specially included by name and were ordered to be arrested"Kingsford: Western County Piracy (1925), S. 85. * Für die frevelhaften Taten (Raubüberfälle) aus dem Jahr 1402 seien am Anfang des Jahres 1403 John Holme, John Wysdome, William Bnastre u.a., seitens der englischen Regierung beauftragt gewesen, John Kent und John Kyghlay sowie Wybert Freton (France), Uter Jonessone (Flanders) festzunehmen''Cal. Pat. Rolls'', 1399-1401, pp.201. Status: Fahrgemeinschaften: John Kyghley Auftraggeber: Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: Gerichtsdaten: Sonstiges In den unten aufgeführten Quellen sind der Name John Kent oder Namensvarianten nicht erwähnt: HUB-4; 5; 6. Hanserecesse HR I, 3 Hanserecesse HR I, 4 Hanserecesse HR I, 5 Hanserecesse HR I, 6 Quellen Calendar of Patent Rolls, 1399-1401, pp.201. *Calendar of the close rolls Henry IV, Vol. II, III. und IV. *Calendar of the patent rolls Henry IV., Vol. II. Literatur C. J. Ford: Piracy or Policy (1979), S. 63-78 S. Jenks: England, die Hanse und Preußen: Handel und Diplomatie, 1377-1474, Bd. II, S. 535-550. C. L. Kingsford: Western County Piracy (1925), S. 78-106. T. H. Lloyd: England and the German Hanse, 1157-1611. A study of their Trade and Commercial Diplomacy, S. 110-113. ---- Einzelnachweise ---- Kent John